Arcana da Sacerdotisa (Priestess Arcana)
A Arcana da Sacerdotisa , também conhecida como Alta Sacerdotisa, é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Originalmente chamada de Papisa, retratada como uma mulher velha com um livro aberto, a Arcana da Sacerdotisa é um símbolo de conhecimento oculto e poder intocado, sabedoria, mistério feminino e paciência quando aparece nas leituras de tarô. Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana da Sacerdotisa são comumente associadas com atributos de cura e suporte. Figuras mitológicas da arcana da Sacerdotisa são geralmente de arquétipos anciões, deusas da sabedoria, bruxas, magas mulheres, ou sacerdotisas elas mesmas. Indivíduos associados com a Arcana da Sacerdotisa são normalmente quietos, reservados, diligentes e muito inteligentes. Eles freqüentemente são modestos e tímidos, não se abrindo ao protagonista até muito tarde nos seus Social Links comparado com outros personagens. Um tema recorrente com as personagens da Arcana da Sacerdotisa é que elas têm um complexo de inferioridade devido a crescer sob membros de família altamente exigentes, como nos casos de Fuuka Yamagishi, Yukiko Amagi e Makoto Niijima. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Acessório *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Acessório *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa Persona da Arcana da Sacerdotisa iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Resulting to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 847 passos numa área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. A Arcana da Sacerdotisa é representada por Maki Sonomura. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana da Sacerdotisa é representada por Fuuka Yamagishi, uma estudante da Gekkoukan High School e membro do SEES. O protagonista pode iniciar a liberação do Social Link depois de se juntar a um dos Clubes Culturais. Além do mais, a Característica de "Coragem" deve estar maximizado entes do Social Link poder ser iniciado. O Social Link da Arcana da Sacerdotisa se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com Fuuka, onde ele a ajuda provando de sua cozinha horrível, além de ajudar ela a entender suas inseguranças sobre ser um fardo para os outros e sua confusão sobre sua falta de interesse em hobbies mais femininos. Ao se completar o Social Link, Fuuka dará ao protagonista seus fones de ouvido personalizados, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Sacersotisa, Scathach, "A Professora". A Arcana da Sacerdotisa é também a Arcana da Persona de Fuuka Yamagishi. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana da Sacerdotisa continua relativamente a mesma em FES e Portable. Entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, High Pixie, foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana da Sacerdotisa é representado por Yukiko Amagi, uma colega de classe do protagonista em Persona 4. O Social Link é criado automaticamente na linha da história quando o Investigation Team planeja uma emboscada para Kanji Tatsumi. Nos eventos do Social Link, Yukiko conta oa protagonista seu desejo de deixar Yasoinaba, mas para conseguir isso, ela deve aprender a viver sozinha eplo tempo que se graduar, o que inclui encontrar uma carreira que ela possa seguir e aprender a cozinhar. Para o seu azar, ela é uma cozinheira terrível, e muitas das refeições que ela faz o protagonista provar praticamente não são comestíveis. Muitas das respostas que o protagonista pode dar em relação à cozinha da Yukiko são também baseadas no parâmetro de status "Coragem"; quanto maior for sua Coragem mais ele terá acesso à respostas melhores. Subir a Arcana da Sacerdotisa para o rank 3, permite que a Yukiko aprenda deu movimento distinto de seqüência, Fan Assault, no qual ela acerta um ataque podero num inimigo ativo, com 100% de taxa de crítico e estado de Tontura ''(''Dizzy). Porém, o protagonista deve primeiro derrubar um alvo. Depois, quando o protagonista vai interagindo com Yukiko, ela percebe que se se importava mais pela pousada de sua família, e meramente se sentiu acorrentada pela crença de que ela não tinha escolha. Pelo final do Social Link, Yukiko decide não deixar Yasoinaba, mas herdar a pousada e continuar o legado de sua família. Ao ter uma mudança na sua psique e finalmente achando sua resolução, a Persona de Yukiko, Konohana Sakuya, se transforma em Amaterasu. Completar o Social Link da Arcana da Sacerdotisa também concede ao protagonista a forma suprema da Arcana, Scathach. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana da Sacerdotisa é representada por Yukiko Amagi e sua Persona, Konohana Sakuya, e também por Fuuka Yamagishi, que serve como uma possível substituta para Rise. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Sacerdotisa é representada pelo Confidant com Makoto Niijima, que sobe de rank desde 24 de junho na medida que o protagonista interage com ela. Este Confidant desbloqueia informações extras em análises e várias habilidades de membro do time para Makoto. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Makoto, Johanna, se transformará em Anat. Completar o Confidant da Arcana da Sacerdotisa também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Cybele. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Acana da Sacerdotisa